


La sfortuna colpisce tutti

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Haikyuu!!Titolo: La sfortuna colpisce tuttiPersonaggi: Hinata ShouyoPairing: nessunoGenere: tristeAvvisi:Rating: verdeParole: 1500Prompt: Paura





	

Suoni ovattati arrivavano alle sue orecchie: il cervello sembrava trasmettergli solo un intenso dolore che si propagava dal ginocchio. Non aveva ben idea da quanto fosse disteso sul pavimento di quella palestra: secondi, forse lunghi minuti. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era quel dolore assordante, che non accennava a diminuire.  
"Hinata...!"  
Era la voce del coach Ukai quella, anche se come tutte le altre gli risultava lontana. Era certo che il professor Takeda stava andando nel panico più totale in panchina, senza saper cosa fare. Si sentì chiamare un'altra volta, sempre dal coach e solo in quel momento si rese conto che aveva gli occhi chiusi; forse aveva addirittura perso i sensi per qualche secondo, a causa del dolore martellante. Quando finalmente li riaprì, notò che molti compagni gli erano attorno e tentò di mettersi a sedere, cosa che gli fu impedita da Keishin, seguito a ruota da un Asahi molto preoccupato.  
"Stanno per arrivare i paramedici, stai tranquillo."   
  
Stare tranquillo era una parola: sapeva benissimo che quel dolore non era affatto normale e ciò che aveva visto di sfuggita prima che lo costringessero a distendersi di nuovo... Lo aveva preoccupato non poco: la gamba era in una posizione non naturale e la cosa gli aveva fatto un certo senso. Quando arrivarono i medici, gli portarono il ginocchio, con estrema delicatezza, in posizione distesa, procedendo così a immobilizzarlo: gli venne legata un asse lungo tutta la gamba destra, imbottita con coperte, gli incavi sotto al ginocchio e al polpaccio furono riempiti e poi l'asse fissata alla caviglia, sopra e sotto al ginocchio ed infine nella parte alta della coscia. Per ultima cosa gli venne applicato del ghiaccio, per ridurre il gonfiore eccessivo che caratterizzava la parte.   
Durante tutte quelle operazioni, Hinata non disse nulla, non si lamentò nemmeno per un momento, come se non fosse stato lì in quel momento, come se non stessero immobilizzando lui, ma qualcun altro. Lo sguardo non era posato sui soccorritori, bensì su Kageyama: l'alzatore se ne stava chiaramente da parte, rispetto agli altri compagni e sembrava altamente turbato; che si sentisse in colpa?  
  
"Bakageyama, non è colpa tua!" Era strano vederlo in quelle condizioni, perchè dopotutto era difficile che si mostrasse preoccupato o addirittura in colpa per ciò che è successo a qualcuno.  
Kageyama portò lo sguardo su Hinata, avvicinandosi a lui e gli diede dei pugni in testa. "Sei un completo idiota come al solito, boke. Ti ho detto di non atterrare in quel modo e ora guarda in che condizioni sei, boke!" Non era semplicemente arrabbiato, ma incazzato nero proprio: lo perdevano in una fase molto critica delle nazionali.   
"Può capitare a tutti, non prendertela così, Bakageyama." Replicò Hinata dapprima in tono lamentoso, per poi diventare serio e tirare fuori il miglior sorriso finto che aveva in repertorio. "Mi dispiace per ciò che è successo, ma vedete di vincere." Dannazione, voleva esserci anche lui alla propria possibile prima finale nazionale e invece con molta probabilità si era rotto qualcosa.   
  
Vide tutti annuire, poco prima che i paramedici lo mettessero su una barella e lo portassero sull'ambulanza, seguiti da Takeda. Non osò dire nulla per tutto il tragitto, limitandosi ad osservare un punto indefinito del veicolo su cui era. Prima di pensare effettivamente a qualsiasi cosa, tragica o no, doveva aspettare il responso degli esami che gli avrebbero fatto, ma già si immaginava che avrebbe dovuto osservare un periodo di riposo, quanto lungo non ne aveva idea, però... Fortunatamente non ci misero molto ad arrivare al pronto soccorso, anche perchè iniziava seriamente a sentire di nuovo troppo dolore e voleva solo che potessero controllarlo e dargli una diagnosi, così da mettersi il cuore in pace.  
Quando lo chiamarono in uno degli ambulatori del pronto soccorso, Takeda lo accompagnò, restando lì con lui, dato che era ancora minorenne, mentre i genitori di Hinata non sarebbero potuti arrivare prima di svariate ore, dato che le nazionali si svolgevano a Tokyo. Prima di tutto dovette spiegare come fosse successo e poi il medico gli controllò il ginocchio, decidendo che era meglio prima di tutto fare un artrocentesi, ovvero lo svuotamento dell'ematoma, tramite siringa.   
Questa procedura durò forse un minuto, ma per Hinata sembrò un'eternità: voleva che si sbrigassero con la diagnosi, l'attesa era davvero estenuante per lui. Infine tempo alcuni minuti e lo portarono a fare la risonanza magnetica frontale e laterale del ginocchio, per vedere come fosse messa la frattura: forse non era poi così grave e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di un intervento. Quando si ritrovò di nuovo in ambulatorio, mentre il dottore osservava con attenzione le radiografie, si mise anche lui ad osservarle, nonostante non capisse nulla.  
  
"Diciamo che puoi ritenerti fortunato: la frattura della rotula è composta, quindi non c'è alcun bisogno di fare un intervento per mettere a posto, che avrebbe richiesto più tempo per il recupero." Commentò il dottore mentre andava alla propria scrivania per scrivere le cose al computer. "Questo non vuol dire che potrai tornare subito a giocare a pallavolo: per un periodo che va dalle sei alle otto settimane dovrai indossare un tutore e non potrai caricare alcun peso sulla gamba destra."   
"Oh... Okay." Non poteva essere vero: era stato così sfortunato da fratturarsi la rotula... Sospirò leggermente e fissò il lettino su cui era disteso, senza aggiungere altro. Non aveva idea di cosa dire, la sua mente era piena di pensieri contorti, che non interessavano a nessuno.  
"Tra poco arriverà un'infermiera con le stampelle e il tutore che dovrai indossare sempre. Non sei di Tokyo, quindi poi per il controllo basterà che ti rechi all'ospedale della tua prefettura con le carte che ti darò."  
  
Il dottore continuava a parlare, ma Hinata nemmeno lo ascoltava. Dentro di sè non faceva che darsi dell'idiota, perchè se fosse atterrato bene da quella schiacciata tutto quello non sarebbe successo e Kageyama dopotutto non aveva tutti i torti. Sapeva benissimo di avere compagni di squadra più che validi, ma smaniava davvero di essere lì con loro l'indomani, in campo e invece nulla. Forse gli avrebbero concesso di stare seduto in panchina e osservare da lì, male che andava invece l'avrebbe vista dagli spalti.  
Non si accorse nemmeno dell'arrivo dell'infermiera, almeno fin quando non la sentì chiedergli di tentare di alzarsi, ovviamente con il suo aiuto. Fece fatica, perchè il tutore gli stava in mezzo alle scatole, ma alla fine ce la fece e, tenendosi al lettino, restò con la gamba destra sollevata, mentre gli venivano sistemate le stampelle per la sua altezza. Ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era solo di strapparsi via quel tutore, buttare quei sostegni e tornare su un campo da pallavolo che già gli mancava fin troppo... Ascoltò l'infermiera che gli spiegava come usarle e alla fine uscì dall'ambulatorio assieme al professore e si stupì non poco nel vedere tutti i compagni nella sala d'attesa: era rimasto dentro così tanto tempo che avevano finito la partita ed erano riusciti ad arrivare fino a lì senza problemi? Spostò per un attimo il viso da un lato, per poi tornare ad osservare i compagni con un sorriso ancor più finto di quello che aveva mostrato in campo. Andò a sedersi sulla sedia vuota vicino a Daichi, già troppo affaticato. Non si sarebbe mai abituato ad usare quelle cose e prevedeva di già vari problemi.   
  
"Se tutto va nel peggiore dei modi, otto settimane di stop, più quelle di terapia."   
Annunciò infine, mentre i compagni avevano tutti lo sguardo posato su di lui. Non osava minimamente osservarli negli occhi perchè già sapeva cosa vi avrebbe visto: compassione da parte di alcuni, rabbia da parte di qualcuno in particolare, totale indifferenza... Non aveva bisogno di tutto ciò e nemmeno di sentirsi dire cose come: "sarà per l'anno prossimo, la tua carriera non è finita." perchè era stato proprio lui uno di quelli che erano voluti arrivare fin lì anche per i senpai, che era migliorato così tanto superando molto spesso i propri limiti, invece ora per una distrazione era andato tutto a monte.  
Non si sarebbe fatto venire a prendere dai genitori, bensì sarebbe rimasto coi compagni e avrebbe assistito alla finale, anche se il suo cuore sarebbe andato in frantumi: varcare la soglia del Tokyo Dome non da protagonista era davvero un colpo al cuore.   
Ricevette manate sulle spalle e poi rientrarono tutti in hotel. Hinata si chiuse in camera, che era una singola e solo lì si mise a piangere con la testa affondata nel cuscino, lasciando uscire tutta la frustrazione di quella giornata e tutti i pensieri non detti. Era davvero distrutto, come un burattino a cui avevano reciso i fili per muoverlo, perchè ormai non serviva più. Si sentiva completamente inutile e con un enorme vuoto dentro, nemmeno se gli avessero fatto il cuore a pezzettini, avrebbe fatto così male.   
Doveva resistere solo otto settimane e poi poteva tornare a saltare per il campo... Solo che sarebbero state le più lunghe della sua vita e sapeva di non potercela fare.


End file.
